


【佑灰】心照不宣（下）

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: /一半都是车
Relationships: 佑灰wonhui
Kudos: 14





	【佑灰】心照不宣（下）

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter：٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)

周围的空气仿佛被加热。

全圆佑含住文俊辉的嘴唇又舔又咬，嘴唇上密布的神经刺激着大脑。让文俊辉觉得天旋地转。牙齿磕破了嘴唇，一丝血腥味蔓延到口腔，唇瓣变得玫瑰般殷红。舌头被全圆佑挑逗着往外伸，然后被对方含在口腔中吮吸。来不及下咽的唾液从嘴角溢出来，拉成晶莹的一条丝挂到缩骨。

一直到他呼吸不畅伸手去推全圆佑的肩膀全圆佑才终于舍得放过了他的嘴唇，开始凑到他耳边吹气，舌尖轻轻扫过他的耳廓。麻酥酥的感觉立即遍布全身，让文俊辉一下软了身子，只能靠着墙才能支撑着自己。

情欲瞬间就像洪水般袭来，他本能的想往全圆佑的怀里缩。

指骨分明的手顺着文俊辉的大腿往上摸着，一路滑倒裙底。被全圆佑摸过的地方都像着了火，烧得自己理智残存。全圆佑抬手掀起白色的裙摆，露出裙底的光景。他觉得这一刻自己已经在脑海里想象了无数遍。一只手捏上翘挺的臀瓣，手指若有若无地从后面的小穴边缘蹭过，文俊辉浑身都轻微颤抖着，脸烧的滚烫。

全圆佑一手托住文俊辉的屁股，另一只手直接伸到文俊辉的面前。

舔。像是命令的口气。

文俊辉恶狠狠的瞪了一眼全圆佑，可又无奈整个人被死死摁在门板上，自己软的只能靠在全圆佑身上，想逃都逃不掉。他抿着被亲得红肿的嘴表示无声的抗议。

见猫猫不听话全圆佑也只是轻轻笑了一下，直接抬起膝盖卡到文俊辉的两腿之间，酥软的双腿让文俊辉的身体惯性下落，两腿间敏感的部位被全圆佑的腿死死顶住，冲到嘴边细碎的呻吟声被他咬牙忍住。全圆佑原本捏着文俊辉屁股的手腾了出来，不由分说地掐住文俊辉的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，然后另一只手粗暴地探进文俊辉的口腔。

修长又苍白的手在口腔里进进出出，模仿着交合的动作。文俊辉被迫伸出伸出粉嫩的舌头一点点的舔舐全圆佑的手指。明明是被强迫的，但自己的身体却被情欲欢腾蒸腾的粉红，无声的叫嚣着快感。

明明眼里都泛着水汽还要装凶，在全圆佑眼里这和露出虎牙威胁别人的小猫没有区别。

软糯的舌头从指尖舔过，那人还无意识的发出低低的喘息声。滚烫的，热烈的，占有的欲望在全圆佑的血液里横冲直撞。

文俊辉能感觉到全圆佑下半身硬挺挺的抵在自己小腹上。对方身上淡淡的古龙香水的味道被文俊辉不稳定的呼吸吸入肺部，在他身体里下起一场大雨，整个人由内到外都湿漉漉了。

全圆佑捞起文俊辉一条腿，把文俊辉泛着淡粉色的膝盖挂在手臂上高高抬起，白皙的腿下生长着青色的血管，白而透明。文俊辉的身体修长像刚刚长成的植物，雪白的脚踝被高跟鞋磨出几道红痕。拉开裙子背后的拉链，有些急切的把上衣扯下一半。湿软的舌头碾过胸前的果实，在昏暗的走廊灯下亮晶晶的像糖渍樱桃。

文俊辉一条腿抬着，为了保持平衡只能扶着全圆佑的肩膀。控制不了的从喉咙里发出小奶猫一样的轻轻的呻吟。听说这人还学过舞蹈，腰扭起来一定很好看，全圆佑想着，手一路往下捏上他肖想已久的腰肢，在文俊辉的腰上留下泛红的指印。

内裤被粗暴的扯下，所有的隐私在全圆佑面前暴露无遗。文俊辉自己舔湿的手指正在在他自己的后穴附近打转，一想到这个文俊辉就羞得不行，把头埋在全圆佑肩膀上发出不满的哼哼声。

“这么欲求不满啊。”全圆佑凑到文俊辉耳边又开始使坏。

文俊辉气红了眼刚想张嘴反驳，全圆佑就麻溜的塞了一根手指进去。突如其来的侵入让文俊辉呼吸一滞，酸胀感从脊椎攀上大脑。文俊辉倔强的咬着嘴唇不让呻吟声漏出来，他还没忘记自己没进家门。

身体像热锅上一块融化的黄油，黏黏腻腻的，后穴里湿热的难受。紧致的肠壁殷勤地绞着全圆佑的手指，湿热的，咬的人头皮发麻，恨不得现在就脱下裤子直接干进去，操到那个人哭着求饶。当全圆佑加到第三根手指的时候，文俊辉的眼眶就快兜不住眼泪。想到自己衣服都脱的差不多了全圆佑还穿的整整齐齐，心里就莫名的委屈，双手狠狠的掐着全圆佑的肩膀。

肠壁分泌着透明的液体，很快就打湿了周围的裙摆。白色的裙摆变得半透明，贴在翘起的臀肉上说不出的色情。光是手指在后穴里的按压就够让文俊辉遭不住了，前端立起的性器可怜兮兮地吐着水无人照料。想要伸手去安抚一下，却被全圆佑喝住。惩罚似的，还插在身后小穴里的手指微微弯曲扣了一下肠壁，电流一般的快感便直冲脑海，情潮翻出浪来，逼迫他喘息着，发出断断续续的呻吟。

觉得扩张的差不多了，全圆佑才慢悠悠的解开皮带，似乎现在又不着急了。文俊辉突然另一条腿也被抬起，整个人挂在全圆佑身上，突然的腾空让文俊辉发出一声惊呼，意识到自己甜腻的叫声后又慌忙的捂住嘴。背贴着冰凉的墙壁，和文俊辉炽热高温的身体冰火两重天，刺激的他只能无助地小小的挣扎。

这种挣扎在全圆佑看来简直就是邀请。

全圆佑觉得自己下身硬的发疼，但还是抵着文俊辉的后穴慢慢磨蹭。全圆佑想象过很多次把文俊辉按在身下、或者按在墙上的样子。但是没有想到对方急切又忍住不说的表情可以如此生动可爱。像没有伸出指甲的猫爪挠着自己的心。

手指退出来后文俊辉只觉得下身空虚的发痒，全圆佑又故意吊着自己。气急败坏的说：“你是不是…不行…啊。”，尾音还不受控制的颤抖。

事后想起这句话，文俊辉都异常的后悔，这种话是对自己腰的不负责。

走廊的灯暗淡下去，迅速的熄灭。文俊辉还是看到全圆佑眼里因为忍耐泛起的血丝。

“试试不就知道了。”全圆佑缓缓说到。

话音刚落全圆佑就几乎直驱到底，伞状的前端破开狭窄的甬道顶弄进去，被湿热的肠肉紧紧含住，逼得人发疯。文俊辉疼的双手在全圆佑背上胡乱的抓，隔着衬衫也在对方宽厚的背上留下几道红痕。趴在全圆佑肩头发出细细的呜咽声。

“唔…嗯啊…太大了…疼…圆佑你出去……”

要快点得是他，现在哭着要出去的也是他。

带刺的花藤从下面一直攀爬到心脏，开出一朵花来。花瓣被抖落到脚下。

全圆佑温柔地吻掉文俊辉眼角的泪水，还安慰似的蹭了蹭他的嘴角，好像想让他好受一点。

但是下身的动作却一点都不温柔，根本不等文俊辉慢慢适应，就开始缓缓抽插。裙摆摩擦着大腿，让整个身体更加敏感。文俊辉的声音被顶的支离破碎，又害怕让邻居听见，只好小声的哀求全圆佑慢一点，结果被对方置若罔闻。

文俊辉觉得全身都化成了一滩水，地心引力让身体下滑，反而让全圆佑进的更深。白色的裙子上沾上了黏糊的液体，看起来淫荡不堪。小腿随着全圆佑的频率微微晃动，搅动着燥热的空气。大颗大颗的眼泪砸在全圆佑的肩上，打湿了一片衬衣。

电梯那边的住户门口的灯突兀的亮起，文俊辉的心脏一下堵住了咽喉。浑身一抖后穴不由自主的收紧，夹得全圆佑发出一声闷哼，头皮发麻。邻居的房门咔哒响起，每一声都与文俊辉的轰隆隆的心跳声重合。

走廊的灯一盏盏应声亮起，只有一道不到一米的墙挡着世界另一边的画面。毫不知情的邻居提着垃圾走了出来。脚步声此刻显得如此响亮，刺穿文俊辉的大脑。

害怕被发现的恐惧在心中瞬间放大，还有下身顶在自己身体深处的肉刃同时折磨着他。酥酥麻麻的快感逼迫着他哭喊出声，但是强烈的自尊心让他连呼吸都只能小心翼翼。

身体像个涨大到极限的气球，碰到任何东西都会直接炸开。

文俊辉急的眼泪唰唰的流下，手臂搂紧了全圆佑的脖子，小小声凑到他的耳边说

“圆佑…我们进去好不好…”

眼尾沁出的眼里的绯红色激起了某人近乎变态的虐待欲。性器从可怜的穴口里缓缓退出来，然后调整了一下角度，再掐着文俊辉的腰杆狠狠插进去，从文俊辉敏感的软肉上残暴地碾过去。

快感在脑海里炸成了烟花，后穴又酸又麻，满满的胀着，大腿痉挛的颤抖。前端的性器在强烈的快感下喷出白色的浊液，还缩着骨的身体把这些感觉统统发达数倍。直接被别人抱着操到高潮还不能叫出声，文俊辉只能把脸埋在全圆佑的肩膀上无声的掉眼泪。

全圆佑还凑到文俊辉耳边使坏，用只有两个人才听得见的声音耳语到

“求我，我们就进去。”

说罢下身又重新动起来，贴着深处肉缝里的敏感点反复顶弄碾压，恐惧淹没了口鼻，初经人事的身体哪受的了这样的折腾。文俊辉死命咬住嘴唇强忍着不发出声音，被虎牙压住的嘴唇失去血色而泛白。眼泪蜿蜒过脸颊，挂在弧线优美的下巴上，指甲深深的掐进全圆佑的手臂。

邻居走到了电梯口，按亮了电梯的按键。只要再多走几步，就会发现他们。

文俊辉觉得自己活这么大还没受过这种欺负，弃暗投明了还是要被按着干。

电梯门迟缓的打开，邻居的影子在俩人不远处晃动着，明明要进电梯了，但似乎忘记拿了什么东西，又折回家门口，来来回回的脚步声压垮了文俊辉的神经，在全圆佑面前最后的一点点自尊心都支离破碎。

“求…你了…圆佑……求你了……。”文俊辉红着脸咬着牙小声说着，还打着哭嗝，被欺负惨了的样子

邻居拿到了想要的东西后安然的走进了电梯。

地面的光线被电梯门快速压缩，最后变成一道细线被黑暗吞没。

全圆佑腾出一只手开门，文俊辉为了不让自己掉下去只能用腿紧紧夹住全圆佑的腰，他唯一的支撑点成了两个人交合的地方，后穴因为紧张而不由自主地夹紧。他清晰的感觉到还插在自己身体里那玩意又涨大了一圈。

被抱着往房间里走，每走一步身体都轻轻颠簸一下，有意无意的擦过敏感点让文俊辉欲罢不能。

文俊辉被轻轻放在床上，柔软的布料陷下去一块，全圆佑握住他纤瘦的脚腕抬过肩膀。文俊辉觉得自己整个人几乎对折，全圆佑不由分说的继续大开大合的操干。终于不用再忍着叫声，加上快被更加猛烈的快感掀翻在海底，文俊辉的叫声都抬高了一个调。腿根本挂不住全圆佑的腰，被欺负的小穴失禁一样吐着水，然后被肉体拍打着发出淫荡的声音，整个人被干得几乎脱水。

周围的世界都好像在地震，眼前的画面因为几次高潮而开始发黑破碎。在狂风大浪的海面上起起伏伏，被卷入名为快感的深海。窒息，沉没。文俊辉的视线开始涣散，但还是崛强的看向全圆佑。汗珠顺着全圆佑棱角分明的下颚线流下，被好看的锁骨接住。弯弯延延，像小河。

热带雨林下起的磅礴大雨，模糊了双眼。

全圆佑的体力像是用不完，把文俊辉翻了个面按着腰又干了进去。下面凶狠的进出，手轻柔的抚上文俊辉漂亮的蝴蝶骨，在上面虔诚的落下一吻。

最后到底做了多少次，文俊辉快记不清了。只知道全圆佑还一直没忘记欺负他，哥哥老公什么乱七八糟的称呼都被逼着喊了一遍。最后射进他身体里的时候，自己嗓子都喊哑了叫不出声，只有眼泪还一个劲的往下掉。停下来的时候，他只能窝在全圆佑怀里小声的抽咽，哼哼唧唧的说不出话，连抬手的力气都没有了。乱七八糟的的液体到处都是，床单被文俊辉扯的凌乱不堪。

全圆佑射完了也不拔出来，就埋在他的身体里。然后在他的身上又吸又咬，留下紫红色的印子，掐着他的腰问他那个老变态是不是摸了这里。老实回答的话，腰就会遭殃，留下的印子一个星期都消不掉。要是摇头说没有，身体里埋着的东西又硬了起来，换个姿势接着被摁着干。

文俊辉的腰细，感觉两只手就能握的住。每每想到这么好看的腰被别人摸过全圆佑就觉得怒火攻心，不教训一下这个人可能永远都不知道即使是为了完成任务也应该收敛一点。他把文俊辉抱到等身镜前，强迫他抬头去看自己被干到眼神涣散的样子。即使身下的人早就被欺负得没了反抗得力气，浑身上下都是他留下的痕迹，但全圆佑依旧毫不留情地鞭挞着那烂红的后穴，拉起文俊辉的手去摸他自己被顶到微微突起的小腹。

文俊辉想扭着腰逃开，但是又不是全圆佑的对手只能任人摆布。身后粗暴的操弄带来的快感他根本无法承受，让他哭喊到喉咙沙哑的发不出声音，到最后完全不记得自己究竟叫了些什么令人脸红的内容。他无力地趴在镜子前，根本看不清镜子里的自己。不知道是眼泪太多了，还是喘出来的气模糊了镜子。

等到全圆佑抱着文俊辉去浴室给他清理的时候，文俊辉已经昏睡了过去。整个人软软的缩在全圆佑的怀里，手臂还死死的环着全圆佑的脖子不肯放开。最后昏过去的时候，还在全圆佑耳边迷迷糊糊说着，早知道我就应该一枪崩了你。

文俊辉眼角挂着眼泪睡着了，梦里有人温柔的轻吻他的额头。

等文俊辉醒来的时候已经日上三竿了，浑身跟拆碎了一样酸痛难忍。后面隐约的疼痛感提醒他昨天那个让人脸红夜晚，仅仅只是回想了一下脸又开始升温。好不容易坐直了腰，又趴回床上把脸埋进枕头里，大骂全圆佑衣冠禽兽。

屋里静悄悄的，窗台上晾着的衣服在地上扯出一片温柔的阴影。

文俊辉后知后觉家里似乎只有自己一个人，手环安安稳稳的套在自己手腕上。突如其来的不安攀上心头，但是短暂的几秒钟容不得文俊辉想清楚原因。

大门突然咔哒的响起，扯走了文俊辉的注意力。刚停落在阳台的麻雀立即消失在了窗角。

走进门的全圆佑把装着早餐的白色塑料袋小心翼翼的放在桌上，一转身猝不及防的和文俊辉的视线在空中碰撞。浓浓的尴尬快速挤占的空气，文俊辉又红了脸颊。

“你…醒了啊。”全圆佑率先打破了沉默，尴尬的摸摸鼻梁。

“你去哪里了？”文俊辉有些警惕，带着一点质问的口气，“那个…你……

“去楼下给你买了早餐。”，全圆佑立刻打断了文俊辉的问题  
一丝慌乱从全圆佑眼里转瞬即逝，全圆佑垂下眼皮，完美的将情绪掩盖过去。。  
。

“你腰还好吗，要不要给你揉揉，昨晚不是故意的。”

全圆佑风轻云淡的表情，像是在问要不要吃早餐一样简单。

话音刚落，一个枕头就飞速的向他摔过来，被全圆佑稳稳接住。

“全圆佑！！你还好意思问！！”文俊辉立马被成功转移了话题，有什么东西瞬间便被遗忘了。气急败坏的从床上抓起枕头就朝全圆佑使劲扔，嘴里依然不忘骂骂咧咧，羞的头顶快要冒出烟来。因为动作太大扯到了腰上酸痛的肌肉，又哎呦叫着躺回床上。

全圆佑等他闹够了，就坐到文俊辉旁边。手轻轻的有一下没一下的戳文俊辉的腰窝。

“上级批文了…”全圆佑缓缓开口。

文俊辉激动的翻过身，眼睛亮晶晶的看向全圆佑。阳光从阳台蔓延进来，被框成了一长条直直的落在两个人身上。文俊辉睡乱的头发还没理顺，阳光趁机落在他的发间，是刚睡醒的猫。全圆佑一下不忍心打破他的期待。

“你要跟我们一起去抓捕行动。”全圆佑拿出一份字密密麻麻的文件，放在床头柜上。

垂下的纤长的睫毛，表情眼见的低落下去。好看的手抓紧了枕头的一角，骨节突出泛白。全圆佑舔舔干燥的嘴唇，想开口安慰一下。对方却突然抡起枕头把全圆佑按倒在床上，对全圆佑的腰发起反攻，指责全圆佑压榨无辜老百姓，压榨自己的劳动力。

两个人又嘻嘻哈哈的开始幼稚的打闹，麻雀又落在了窗台上，床头柜上的文件被溜进房间的微风轻轻的扯起一角。

  
上级似乎无视了文俊辉想要亲自抓住毒枭卸了那老变态胳膊的要求，安排文俊辉去狙击手的位置远距离控制局面。

文俊辉提着狙击枪在隔壁楼的天台架好，今天的风似乎格外的大。天台风呼呼的从耳边吹过，拂起快要挡住眼睛的刘海，露出光洁的额头。文俊辉抓稳抢柄，靠着天台的水泥墙坐下，从狙击镜里远远的看着全圆佑背影。

许多细小的绿色植物从墙壁裂口倔强地向外生长，点缀着灰白的天台

文俊辉挪动了一下快要麻木的手臂，金属手环随着他的动作从粗糙的水泥墙上划过，硌疼了文俊辉细皮嫩肉的手腕。

这一硌直接硌进了心里。文俊辉觉得大脑咯噔一下，一股凉意从头冲到心底。自己在风中有些摇摇欲坠，站不稳重心。他终于意识到了从早上醒来后那种不安的感觉到底是因为哪里出了纰漏，意识到自己上次因为枕头大战被全圆佑打断而没有发现的问题。

文俊辉还是不确定的看向狙击镜里和队友准备行动的全圆佑，正常人目测一下都能发现这个距离早就超过了什么五百米。手腕上的金属手环依旧安安静静的扣在手腕上，没有丝毫异样。

石缝中刚长成的植物，在大风中弯下了腰。

文俊辉纹丝不动的保持着拿枪的姿势，死死的盯着狙击镜里的全圆佑。即便自己努力将自己的注意力放在任务上，但还是忽略不了心底涌上的酸涩。像是新鲜柠檬带皮用开水泡的水还不加蜂蜜，苦涩遍布了全身。

自己到底算什么呢，被绳子圈起来溜的猫吗，确实挺可笑的。憋屈的女装经历又在脑海里开始回放，好歹也是曾经名扬万里的飞天大盗，现在却被几个警察当傻子耍。文俊辉开始觉得越发的委屈，盯着狙击镜的眼睛泛起一点泪光，眼眶微微发红。

猫是不可以被牵起来溜的。

黑色的鸟儿顺着呼啸的风振动翅膀，在文俊辉头顶的上空盘旋着。时而发出一两声孤独的鸣叫，衬着阴沉的天气仿佛世界末日电影的开头。

全圆佑走在队伍的最前头，纵身翻进了破房子的窗户。动作矫健轻盈，一下子就消失在了文俊辉的视线范围里。

盘旋的鸟落在文俊辉的不远处，瞪着绿豆大的眼睛探头探脑。似乎在打量文俊辉是不是个活物。

低垂的乌云快要亲吻到远处的破房子，撒野的大风停下了脚步。世界又陷入了闷热寂静的的棉花里。

风有点大，呼啦啦的挂进文俊辉的心里。他想走了。没有了手环的爆炸限制，他还留在这里做什么呢。当初之所以留下来，不就是以为全圆佑轻飘飘的一句500米以外立刻爆炸吗。

可是有铅云成群地压在他的身上，他动弹不得。他垂下眼，白天的星空便从人间消失了。

狙击手手里的枪，和套在他手腕上的铁环孰轻孰重在文俊辉心里还是拎得清楚。一场任务的核心支援，没有了狙击手就等于走上一条没法回头的路，前线的生生死死都只能听天由命。  
“等他们全都安全出来了就离开。”他这样骗自己。

高倍的狙击镜里，分成一个小组一个小组的成员们按照计划，依次从自己的指定地点进入了包围的民房。声音消失了。高倍狙击镜里的画面本来也不拥有声音。文俊辉只听见风从自己的身边呜咽着来回走动。

黑色的鸟落在他的身上。

全圆佑翻进昏暗的楼房，先前递给文俊辉的资料里把这一次的任务介绍的很清楚，大到作战安排，小到可能出现的危险和整个民房 的架构地图，他背得一清二楚，只是不知道文俊辉有没有好好看那份文件。

眼睛适应黑暗后，楼道里的狼藉在他眼里显出真容，说不清的难闻的味道一股一股混杂在一起，全圆佑皱了皱鼻子。

权顺荣一改平日里嘻嘻哈哈的样子，难得没有和李知勋还有他扒拉一些无关紧要的事情。一路的潜伏都很顺利，遇到了几个出来望风的都直接偷袭处理干净，全圆佑干这个堪称熟练，不会让目标发出一丁点声响，只是腥臭的血难免溅到了他的身上，让他一呼吸就是满肺的铁锈味。

突然很想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，看看他的狙击手还有没有在岗在位。

蓝牙耳机里，一直都是每个小组传来的好消息。

离目标中心很近了。

全圆佑转了转手腕上的铁环。这玩意今天硌得他心里发疼。他们蹲在安静的楼道里，只要再转个弯，穿过一扇门和一条不长的走廊，就是他们今天抓捕目标所在的房间。

楼道没有任何声音。

突然拐弯出的门突然被狠狠撞开，肉体和沉重的铁门撞在一起发出让人胸口发闷的声音。铁门被强行打开，在地上脱出刺耳的惨叫声。一个人影慌不择路地冲过来，伴随着撕心裂肺的哭喊。

还在等待行动信息并稍作休整的三个人完全没有时间反应。离门口最近的李知勋因为背对着铁门而无法立刻转身，被冲出来的人影狠狠撞开，整个人摔向旁边的墙壁。权顺荣反应比较快，柔韧性极强的身体率先反应躲过了强大的撞击，本来可以全身而退但是分秒间又改变了运动的方向，强行挡在了李知勋和墙壁之间。

全圆佑离门口最远，黑影冲开前面的两个伙伴被阻挡了一定的速度。全圆佑侧身躲过来人的撞击，狭小的楼道容不得快速的转身，全圆佑便借此几乎强行扼住那个人的手腕，手臂上瞬间青筋暴起，活生生用手臂的力量拉扯住了对方从楼梯上直冲下来的速度。

全圆佑抬脚对着对方膝盖狠狠踹过去，被向后反扣住手腕的人应声跪下，两只手都被全圆佑掰到背后扣住，没了还手之力。

身后的权顺荣和李知勋也围了过来。楼道里的感应灯不知道是年久失修还是早就被人为破坏，这么大的动静都没有要亮起来的意思。跪在地上的人胸口滴滴答答闪烁着的东西一下子成了整个楼道里最大的光源。

刚制服住人的全圆佑这才凑近看清了这个人的面貌。那人头发都已经花白了，在微弱灯光的照射下，脸上岁月留下的沟壑显得更加狰狞。皮肤老化萎缩，眼睛深深的陷了进去，里面装满了眼泪。但是深邃的眼窝最终还是没能端住眼泪，泪水顺着他枯瘦的脸庞滑下来。滴在胸口。

老人已经消瘦了，嶙峋的肋骨凸显出来，因为恐惧大口喘着气，肋骨就向外鼓出来，让全圆佑想到鱼店老板砧板上被开膛破肚的鱼的白刺。

老人的胸口捆着一排炸弹，时间在上面跳动，光是从那里发出来的。

全圆佑的额头上冒出细细的冷汗，连进入肺里的空气也变得没用了温度。老人家的双眼死死的盯着全圆佑，像是用了很大的力气整个人都摇摇晃晃失去重心。

“救救我…救救我，我不想死…”老人的声音沙哑而浑浊，几乎有些歇斯底里的哀求全圆佑。

在老人的哀求声里，全圆佑回头看向身后的权顺荣和李知勋。楼梯间转弯处铁门后的灯光从两人的身后倾泻而来，落在全圆佑脸上显得脸更加惨白。

“你们去抓人，我来拆炸弹。”全圆佑觉得光恍的厉害，他看不清权顺荣和李知勋的表情。

“如果我回不去了，帮我跟俊尼说声对不起，我不该骗他。”

“小情侣唧唧歪歪的要说自己滚出去说。”李知勋拉着还发愣的权顺荣扭头就走，没有再多说什么别的。权顺荣被他拽着走出了拐弯处的铁门，没有回头。全圆佑看清了李知勋捏的死紧的拳头。

全圆佑扶着老人坐下来，小心翼翼的，害怕剧烈的晃动和撞击会再次加剧炸弹爆炸的风险。他用哄孩子的语气安抚老人激动的情绪，一遍又一遍的保证自己一定能把他救出去，说这话的时候全圆佑自己心里虚的跟踩在棉花上一样。

从背包里掏出随身携带的工具，极其缓慢的动作，顺着整个炸弹的组合边缘，一层一层打开炸弹的外壳，再缓缓将外壳从上面取下来，放在脚边。五颜六色乱作一团的电线在昏暗的楼道里难以分辨。

老人的眼泪还是源源不断的顺着他干枯的皮肤留下来，一个劲的跟全圆佑道歉，说着对不起，干燥失色的嘴唇不受控制的颤抖。

“为什么来当人肉炸弹呢？”全圆佑压低声音，语速极缓的问到，像是为了配合自己手上缓慢而不容一丝差错的工作。

倒计时的声音踩在他的心脏上。

“他们…他们…抓了我的家人…”老人浑身开始剧烈的抖动，“我不来他们…他们就立刻杀了我的家人……”

浑浊的眼泪源源不断的掉下来，在全圆佑的心里变成了漫天的洪水。洪水堵住了他的血管，他浑身冰凉，变得无法呼吸。

全圆佑眯着眼睛，用刀剑轻轻挑过一根根电线，在斑驳的灯光下努力分辨着。手心出汗连刀都快拿不稳。长时间的蹲着让小腿麻木失去知觉，脑子开始想些别的东西。文俊辉应该发现手环的秘密了，他会跑吗，会等到他出去吗。或者，他还能见到文俊辉吗。

手里拆着炸弹，汗水流进眼睛里酸疼得想要闭上眼睛，但是为了看清面前的炸弹不得不克服本能强行睁开眼。睫毛上挂着的水珠，不知道是汗水还是眼睛酸疼而分泌出的眼泪。

他又有点庆幸，庆幸现在蹲在这里拆炸弹的是自己。

来执行任务前，那叠上级发的资料里白纸黑字写着这次任务可能面临的风险里就有人肉炸弹一条，而前线摸排任务的名单里写着文俊辉的名字。

那时的全圆佑坐在会议室里心如刀割。领导还在会议桌的另一端说着什么他都记不清了，他只记得那天会议室的百叶窗关着，没有光从缝隙里偷溜进来。白色的纸在灯光下的漫反射刺得眼睛生疼。办公室里的垃圾桶装满了却没有清洁人员过来处理。

而他的心里满满的都是文俊辉。

他在会议后攥着一叠厚厚的资料在走廊上单独拦住准备下班的崔胜澈，把资料翻到那一页，然后递到崔胜澈的面前。

“哥，这个任务就别让俊尼去了吧。”他望着崔胜澈。  
俊很善良，遇到人肉炸弹一定会不顾一切想把人救出来的，如果救不下来他会自责一辈子吧。全圆佑在心里说。

崔胜澈有些为难。

“如果上级一定要俊尼参加这次任务，那我跟他换吧。”他抢在崔胜澈开口前说道。“让他去狙击位，我去前线摸排。“

全圆佑看了看自己手腕上戴着的铁环，微不可闻的叹了口气。

老人对长期保持一个姿势似乎有些受不了，看着毫无进展的全圆佑开始着急。全圆佑觉得再不转移一下对方注意力，两个人会一起完蛋。

“那个…不如我们聊聊天？” 全圆佑一开口就尴尬的自己想往地缝里钻。

他确实是个不会聊天的人，全圆佑搜肠刮肚试图找点有意思的话题，可是在脑海里兜兜转转最后都只剩下文俊辉。

“您说….如果我欺骗了一个我喜欢的人，我要怎么挽回他呢？”

他的声音带上了只有自己才能察觉到的颤抖。

老人似乎对全圆佑问出这种问题感到许些差异，深深的望向低着头认真拆炸弹的这个年轻人。全圆佑感觉老人似乎慈祥的笑了，因为岁月磨砺而浑浊的眼睛里闪过了一丝清明，黑暗里被一种温柔的情绪染上了光芒。就像长辈和疼爱的晚辈聊天一样，他慢悠悠的说到

“如果你不是真心伤害他，如果他真的喜欢你…” 老人沉闷的咳嗽起来

全圆佑用刀刃轻轻的，颤抖的挑起一条不起眼的线。

“他一定会回来的。”，老人耐心的说完后面半句话

倒计时上的时间所剩无几，谁也不知道那上面写的是不是生命剩下的时间。

全圆佑难得抬眼看了看老人。

刀刃在两条不同颜色的电线间徘徊着。每条电线都有百分之五十的风险。全圆佑有些难以定夺。老人似乎察觉到了全圆佑无法掩饰的焦虑。他颤抖着伸出手，捏住了全圆佑的手臂。

没有声音，也没有对视。

有风灌进了狭窄的楼道，在全圆佑的身边变成了一捧银色的碎屑，闪闪发光。

全圆佑握紧了匕首，指甲嵌进手掌的皮肉里，眨眼间便切断了电线，倒计时的秒表戛然而止。冷淡的灯光暗了下去，楼道间少有的光亮在他的面前消失不见。

全圆佑长长的呼出一口气，匕首脱力掉在了脚边。破房子的深处传来了几声沉闷的枪响，还有权顺荣的喝止声。

文俊辉觉得自己成了天台上风干的石头，眼睛干涩的充满泪水。用狙击枪放倒了几个偷跑出来的漏网之鱼，他就再也没有什么别的发现了。时间久到文俊辉快要忘记，世界里只剩下蓝牙耳机里细微的电流声，和小小的狙击镜里的破房子。

当破房子的大门被打开，自己的队友压着一个个带着黑头套的人走出来的时候。文俊辉因为一眼没看见全圆佑而心脏差点漏了半拍，接着又暗暗责怪自己居然这么担心一个大骗子。

一直到看到全圆佑走在最后出现在自己视线里才悄悄松了一口气。文俊辉用着高倍镜把全圆佑从头到脚检查一遍，除了脸色发白，嘴唇似乎被他自己咬破浸出了小小的血珠以外，整个人完好无损。

全圆佑站在破房子前，正打算着立马就去对面的楼顶找文俊辉。身后房屋的玻璃上，倒映着烟雨天的青灰色。腿还没抬起来就被队友叫住要先押送犯人，全圆佑咬紧了后牙槽，留恋一般的扭头看向对面的楼顶。

那一刹那全圆佑听见了一声遥远的枪响，紧接着子弹擦着自己的耳侧呼啸而过。大脑来不及处理这不到一秒内发生的事情，全圆佑身后不远的一扇落地窗的大玻璃就被子弹打穿。巨大的玻璃立马应声而碎，轰然倒塌。

碎落的玻璃像雪崩的雪山，碎片飘零零的落在全圆佑脚边。

全圆佑站在原地，重新望向对面楼顶，眼里满是无奈与苦涩交杂相融。

权顺荣似乎被吓了一大跳，凑到全圆佑旁边顺着全圆佑的视线张望

“俊尼怎么了？手抖走火了？”权顺荣有些不明所以。

“他开枪从来不手抖。”全圆佑纳纳的回答。

他是生气了，后面半句话全圆佑在心里想到。

等全圆佑看着押人的警车开走后，才抽出身跑到对面的楼顶天台。空无一人的天台边缘还架着那把孤零零的狙击枪，和无数石缝长出来的花花草草。

远近闻名的飞天大盗从人们的视野里消失了，道上说他金盆洗手不干了，就连全圆佑也不知道他去了哪里。那天等全圆佑忙完不得不忙的事物回到家里时，文俊辉已经把所有自己的东西都收走了，还顺便给阳台的花浇了水，甚至收拾了一遍全圆佑的房子。

恍然间让全圆佑以为那个人从未在这停留过。全圆佑回归了单身男人的独居生活，吃了这顿忘下顿，饿极了才点个外卖凑合一下，白天上班晚上打游戏。明明过了许多年的生活，却一下变的难以适应。

生活被拉成了细丝，一条一条地从他的身边抽离。

上级下批了关于文俊辉将功补过的文件，但是一直放在全圆佑这里，那个人再也没有回来拿过。那天两个人一起离家时那一沓厚厚的任务资料从床头柜上消失了，可全圆佑怎么也想不起那些文件究竟去了哪里。

手机里给文俊辉发的消息泥牛入海，没了后文。

李知勋寄养过来的猫拒绝了全圆佑周末下楼遛弯的愿望。

文俊辉拖着自己的行李箱，带着一顶草帽回了家乡偏远的乡下。也许道上金盆洗手的说法确实没错，他在农家乐租了一栋房，养一屋子猫，种一院辣椒。慢节奏的生活让人老的很快，文俊辉每天坐在躺椅上喝茶晒太阳，帮邻居大妈喂鸡。此前他“事业”巅峰时赚的钱足够他在这里懒懒散散度过余生。丢在屋里的手机屏幕一次又一次亮起，显示‘全圆佑混蛋’的来电，文俊辉即使看见了，也毫不犹豫的挂断。

全圆佑的确没有害他，他固然不该仇恨，所以一开始也不必情深。

社交软件的聊天窗口被全圆佑的消息时不时人工置顶。他坚持不懈的给文俊辉发消息，从一开始的表达歉意，变成后来的自言自语。文俊辉偶尔点开看看，始终保持着已读不回的状态。在生长闲情的中国南方土地，一阵细雨，一朵落花都可以撩人情思，文俊辉时常回想起那一天，越发觉得自己像个白痴。

在辗转反侧的夜晚，全圆佑的影子挥之不去，在梦里，在自己养的猫身上。文俊辉一个人大半夜在偌大的房子里，缩在沙发上抱着猫咪，看着霍乱时期的爱情。闪烁的荧幕灯光在他身上跳动，差点潸然泪下感叹“经历爱情的折磨是一种尊严”。

时间摇摇晃晃，一下就过去了很久。蝉在树干上冲着还未到来的秋天嚎叫。

一个闷热的下午，往日鱼鳞一样的白云被更加沉重的乌云盖了过去，眼看着又是一场暴雨。院子里成片的辣椒被细心地盖上了雨棚，长势喜人。文俊辉在他的房间里收拾东西。当年搬来乡下时带的几个大纸箱早就落上了灰，风一吹便弥漫在屋子里。从乌云里透出的光在文俊辉的眼前无处遁形。

收拾杂物的不经意的瞬间，从书柜里掉出了一打崭新的文件。纸张平平整整，鲜少被翻动的样子。文俊辉坐在地上小心的开始翻开阅读，微弱阳光恰当的落入窗户，为他充当大自然的台灯。

陌生又熟悉的外文映入眼帘，这是他参加任务前的最后一次会议文件。全圆佑想着他腰酸背痛给他请了假。那个被全圆佑丢在床头柜上的文件，竟然鬼使神差的收到了文俊辉自己的行李里。

文俊辉慢慢翻着小小一叠白纸，上面还有全圆佑蓝色的笔记，明晃晃圈出来的重点写着敌方可能使用人肉炸弹，危险系数极高。原本写在前线名单里的文俊辉三个字被蓝色的墨迹划掉，换上了全圆佑的名字。清秀刚劲的字迹稳稳当当，像是它的主人坚定稳重一笔一划写上去的。深蓝色的墨迹竟在白纸上如此打眼。

当年的故事走马观花般又在文俊辉的眼前活灵活现起来，这么长久的时间似乎只是一瞬，像轻烟流水。那些没说出口的话，没讲出来的故事，最终落于日月山川里，归为了沉寂。

阳光变得淡的像烟尘了，不久静谧的黄昏也会悄然而至，豆大的雨点会砸下来。窗外的落花随风而下，铺满了窗台，剩下的开满了田埂阡陌。时光一下子就美得惊心动魄。

纸的一角被用力的捏皱，文俊辉就这样望着密密麻麻的文字许久许久。

全圆佑心里的洪水冲破了堤坝，落到了文俊辉的窗前成了雨，雨一整夜一整夜的下，梦里有云飞过天际，变幻万千。

几天后，权顺荣收到了文俊辉对自己婚礼请帖的回复。失踪人口突然冒了泡让权顺荣都激动差点不会了走路，他几乎是端着手机冲到全圆佑的办公室，一路上撞翻了好几个垃圾桶。装满垃圾的垃圾桶倒在了地上，垃圾滚了一地，像垃圾桶如释重负的叹息。

保洁阿姨的叫骂声在全圆佑的耳里淡去，没了痕迹。

文俊辉端着一杯红酒，在热闹的婚礼现场对着花篮里争奇斗艳的玫瑰花干杯，实则眼睛四处乱飘寻找他熟悉的身影。

权顺荣和李知勋穿着白色的西装，在人群中很惹眼。文俊辉想权顺荣应该从没这样开心过，眼睛都笑的看不见了。这种氛围自己也应该开心才对。

文俊辉觉得，这么久了自己可能会一下子认不出全圆佑。他或许已经剪了头发，换了造型。或许已经发胖，变得没有那么帅气。或许换上了一副新的眼睛，一副老学究的样子。

但全圆佑仅仅只是出现在他余光里晃动一下，他还是一下抓住了全圆佑的影子。

或许根本没那么多或许，他还是老样子，从来没有变过。

音响里放着浪漫的纯音乐，绿茵草地上还沾着没有褪去的露水，美好的祝福在人们的口中相互传递。有人踏过落满花瓣的红毯，向全圆佑走来。

阳光跃上了他的发梢

全圆佑望着一步步向他走来的大男孩，还是深红色的头发，脸上因为滋润的生活多了点肉。两个人对视而望却没有一点尴尬。仿佛全圆佑就一直站在这里，等一个回来找他的人。文俊辉似乎想说点什么，紧张的抿起了嘴唇。

喜鹊还在树梢头叫的婉转。

文俊辉抬起了手腕，伸到了全圆佑面前。

“我自首了，全警官。我还是喜欢你。”

他的手腕上，金属手环还泛着粲然的阳光

End.


End file.
